The invention relates to a detachable multiple[fiber] splice connector for optical waveguides with two spliced halves meeting [by thrust or push] on the front side, comprised respectively of two bearing parts, which are interconnected on their top sides turned toward each other and, in the connecting area, carry optical waveguide sections, as well as with adapters running laterally and parallel to the optical waveguide sections in guide grooves on the top sides, by means of which [adapters] the two spliced halves are aligned to one other relative to the optical waveguide sections to be coupled.
Such a splice connector is known from the German Published Patent Application No. 25 22 804. Therein, the bearing parts are interconnected so that they overlap each other completely on their top sides turned toward each other. The guide grooves and adapters lie therefore between the top sides. The guide grooves are configured of channels, which are introduced into the top sides of the bearing parts by means of plastic deformation. The adapters are short centering pins, whose length is about equal to the thickness of the bearing part. They are each inserted about halfway into the openings formed respectively by two channels in both spliced halves, in a way which is similar to the "plug/socket principle".